Geist
Geist (ガイスト, Gaisuto) is a member of Schicksal in The World R:X. He is ranked No. 8 in the guild. Online Appearance Geist wears a mask over the right side of his face, he has torn clothing that covers his more casual appearance, some of his clothing is kept on by crimson-red bands, he has red curvy hair like Alkaid, and he wears four torn scarves with arrow markings. Personalty His personality is something to question, he spares Tokio after killing Trommel with his own power, indicating that he has no interest in friendship and treats his allies like tools. In addition, he does it all with a smile and doesn't really seem to take any of it very seriously. He's one of the few people in The World to use emoticons, despite it being an MMO, often ending his sentences with hearts and smiles. History .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights Geist makes his debut after killing off Trommel, who was of no more use to Schicksal. After that, he starts to make fun of Tokio's appearance, but before he could continue his conversation with Tokio, an E-mail from his guild asked for his return. So he left Tokio with the knowledge that they will meet again. .hack//Link Geist was a fully-autonomous Artificial Intelligence created by Jyotaro Amagi to assist him with his work in bringing about Immortal Dusk. After Amagi succumbed to Outer Dependency Syndrome, Geist sprung into action to complete his master's work. As an AI, Geist was unable to realize that Amagi's plan had already failed and claimed his master as its first victim. Through the logs of Amagi's game Akashic Line, Geist was able to identify Tokio Kuryuu as a Double Ware. He contacted Jyotaro's cousin Saika Amagi, impersonating Jyotaro, and instructed her to seek out Tokio and use a "Black Disc" copy of The World R:X on him. He first appeared alongside Trommel after Tokio retrieved a cure for Puchiguso along with Tsukasa. He suggested that Trommel should wait until the right moment to fight Tokio when the latter intended to fight him. But after Trommel's defeat at the hands of Tokio and Tsukasa in Akashic Record, Geist killed Trommel, as he's no longer any use for him. 2010 Timeline Geist returned to save Tokio from a berserk Mia, who changed into Macha right before she could delete him, Geist countered her attack and swiftly deleting her. Here, he introduced himself to Tokio and attacked Elk when he demanded him to give Mia back. Before he left, Geist turned to Tokio and warned him about the other Shicksal members, who were also targeting him. Later on, after Tokio defeated Posaune in the Akashic Record that froze Kite's PC in 2010, Geist surprised his Shicksal comrade by killing him off after finding out about Posaune's sinister scheme of getting revenge on Tokio. 2016 Timeline Tabby invited Tokio after Sakisaka left the Twilight Brigade and quit The World. After exploring the area and reaching the end, Geist met with Tokio again and warned him about the next Shicksal member who will come after him (who turned out to be Orgel). After Orgel's first lost, Geist confronted him in front of the Akashic Record and offered him a Berserk Program, which turned out to be fatal for Orgel's PC. 2020 Timeline Right before Tokio could reach the end of the Akashic Record, he, along with the other remaining Shicksal members (namely Flugel, Metronome, Klarinette, and Cello) confronted Tokio. However, Flugel shocked his teammates by telling them to step out while he fought with Tokio alone. In the middle of the fight, Metronome betrayed Flugel and defeated him, making his PC temporarily unavailable to use, then Metronome trapped Klarinette and Cello inside a barrier. Metronome turned towards Tokio and challenged him, but Geist stopped him, and told him to wait until Tokio was able to reach the end of the Akashic Record. Once Tokio reached the end of the record, and the virus within him got into Aura, Geist appeared and praised Tokio for fulfilling his duty, to infect Aura. Geist then said to Saika, who was leading Tokio this far, that he was the one who sent him the message by posing as her brother, Jyotaro. Suddenly, Klarinette arrived and briefly fought the traitor, she had escaped from Metronome's barrier with Cello to fight, but soon, she retreated. In Shicksal's hideout, Geist and Metronome discussed their plan. Metronome intended to take a sample of the only Doubleware they had for his research. But when Metronome left, Geist quietly said to himself that he no longer had any need for Tokio. Later, when Tokio and Klarinette found the hideout, Geist and Metronome engaged them in battle. They had the advantage when Metronome got a hold of Tokio, but when Metronome demanded Geist to extract the necessary research from Tokio's PC body, Geist betrayed him by activating the self-destruct sequence in the area. Geist then revealed that the headquarters that he, Tokio and Klarinette were in was nothing but a fake, After the explanation, he retreats. Unknowingly to him, thanks to Metronome's hacking techniques, Tokio and the others managed to escape. But Klarinette was accidentally sent to Geist's true hideout, where she challenged him to battle, but he easily defeated her since her PC was already heavily damaged. When Tokio was finally able to locate Geist's true hideout, he found him with a defeated Klarinette and Jyotaro. Geist then revealed his true identity, as an Artificial Intelligence created by Saika's brother, Jyotaro Amagi. And his true motive was to fulfill his master's plan, to bring out the Immortal Dusk. He was interrupted by the recovered Flugel, who told him that Jyotaro's plan already failed a long time ago. But Geist wouldn't listen to him until Jyotaro reached the last phase of the syndrome and transformed into some kind of monster. Realizing that what Flugel said was true, Geist became upset and started to question Jyotaro about what the meaning of his existence in the first place was if the Immortal Dusk was already a failure. However, Jyotaro, who already lost his mind, attacked and deleted Geist, thus, ending his life. Trivia *"Geist" is German for "spirit" or "ghost", which makes him the only member of Schicksal not named after an instrument. Gallery File:Geist Attacks.jpg|Geist has some tricks up his sleeve. Category:LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:AIs